hiddensidefandomcom-20200215-history
Douglas Elton
}} Douglas Elton, alias El Fuego, is the groundskeeper of Newbury Middle and High School and a Stunt Driver as well as member of the Ghost Hunters. He sacrificed his body to prevent Lady E. from returning to Newbury, but came back as a Ghost possessing the skeleton from the Newbury High School's science classroom. Official Description Wave 1 Douglas once dreamed of becoming a stuntman, a race driver, a wrestler, a pilot and many other things. After many failed attempts (and broken limbs) he ended up as the groundskeeper of Newbury Middle and High School. Now his mechanical skills and fearless approach to danger make him a valuable asset to the team and their efforts to rid Newbury of its hauntings. Wave 2 El Fuego’s story is rad (but also complicated). School groundskeeper turned stuntman, turned ghost-hunter, turned dead, turned undead! Now it’s time to stand back and watch this crazy undead stuntman take his ghost-catching game to all-new levels. Ever since, umm, dying, El Fuego’s life has never been more rad! Heroes of the Hidden Side For most people, getting pulled into the Hidden Side isn’t exactly good news. But Douglas Elton isn’t like most people. He is the school groundskeeper by day, reckless stuntman by night – or he was, until he sacrificed himself to keep the vile Lady E. from entering Newbury. Now he’s come back as a ghost, inhabiting a plastic skeleton from the science classroom, and putting his awesome stunt skills to good use hunting ghosts with no bodily damage. Wohoo! When life turns you into a ghost… make ghost lemonade. History Appearance Douglas wears green coveralls with an oil stain on the right side, his name tag on the left, and knee pads. He wears the overalls over a red shirt with a yellow and red target sign on it. He also has a bandaid on his left cheek. When donning his El Fuego personality, he simply adds a red helmet and cape. As a skeleton, he wears only his helmet and cape, but retains his bandaid. Appearances Mini-Movie *1. "Face Your Fears" Season 1 *1. "Vlog Hog" *2. "Sink or Swim" *4. "Bat Crazy" *5. "Potty Mouth" *6. "Gloom and Doom" *7. "Life in the Ghost Lane" *8. "Good Chemistry" *9. "Skeleton in the Closet" Season 2 *11. "Carnival of Doom" *12. "Flying Lessons"}} Trivia *His alias of "El Fuego" is Spanish for "The Fire." *He is the most fearless Ghost Hunter as well as the strongest. *He doesn't like it when Spencer phases through him as seen in "Vlog Hog." *Douglas snores and talks in his sleep. He is also a very heavy sleeper to the point where not even the bus he is in being toppled over can wake him up. *He dislikes technology. *It is revealed in "Life in the Ghost Lane," that Douglas can't capture ghosts since he doesn't have a smartphone and his phone is an outdated flip phone, therefore he can't get the Ghost Hunter App. *He appears to be far sighted and requires reading glasses. *He is the third Ghost to side with the Ghost Hunters. The first two were Spencer and Dr. Drewell. Gallery Screenshotter--GloomandDoomLEGOHiddenSideEpisode6-1’56”.jpg Screenshotter--VlogHogLEGOHiddenSide2019Episode1-0’21”.jpg EltonDouglasLab.PNG.png El Fuego.PNG.png Screen Shot 2019-09-08 at 1.26.03 PM.png Screenshotter--SinkorSwimLEGOHiddenSide2019Episode2-0’34”.jpg FyF Gloombie Douglas.png|Douglas as a Gloombie from "Face Your Fears." Screenshotter--VlogHogLEGOHiddenSide2019Episode1-2’18”.jpg Screenshotter--BatCrazyLEGOHiddenSide2019Episode4-1’14”.jpg Screenshotter--PottyMouthLEGOHiddenSide2019Episode5-0’15”.jpg Lime Slushies.jpg Screenshotter--GloomandDoomLEGOHiddenSideEpisode6-2’05”.jpg Screenshotter--GloomandDoomLEGOHiddenSideEpisode6-2’16”.jpg Screenshotter--GloomandDoomLEGOHiddenSideEpisode6-2’39”.jpg Screenshotter--GloomandDoomLEGOHiddenSideEpisode6-2’41”.jpg Screenshotter--LifeintheGhostLaneLEGOHiddenSideEpisode7-0’14”.jpg Screenshotter--LifeintheGhostLaneLEGOHiddenSideEpisode7-0’29”.jpg Screenshotter--LifeintheGhostLaneLEGOHiddenSideEpisode7-1’22”.jpg Screenshotter--LifeintheGhostLaneLEGOHiddenSideEpisode7-1’04”.jpg Screenshotter--LifeintheGhostLaneLEGOHiddenSideEpisode7-1’29”.jpg Screenshotter--LifeintheGhostLaneLEGOHiddenSideEpisode7-1’39”.jpg Screenshotter--LifeintheGhostLaneLEGOHiddenSideEpisode7-2’21”.jpg Screenshotter--LifeintheGhostLaneLEGOHiddenSideEpisode7-2’38”.jpg Screenshotter--LifeintheGhostLaneLEGOHiddenSideEpisode7-2’53”.jpg Stunt Plane.png Flying Lessons 6.01.39 PM.png Flying Lessons 6.00.33 PM.png Flying Lessons 6.00.13 PM.png Flying Lessons 6.04.25 PM.png Flying Lessons 6.04.09 PM.png Flying Lessons 6.02.49 PM.png Flying Lessons 6.05.32 PM.png Flying Lessons 6.05.17 PM.png Category:Ghost Hunters Category:Gloombie Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:2019 Category:Minifigures Category:Hidden Side Category:Male Category:2020 Category:Ghosts